This study is a randomized clinical trial that tests the impact of 2 different levels of blood pressure control (usual level versus lower level) and 3 different types of antihypertensive drug regimens (beta-blocker, calcium channel blocker, and angiotensinconverting enzyme inhibitor) on renal function over 5 years of follow-up. The study population consists of African-American men and women with early evidence of hypertension-related kidney disease (GFR of 26-65 ml/min/m2). The trial completed recruitment. Follow-up will continue for 2 more years.